


Please Don't Lie

by amazingbrado



Series: Drabble Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Breakup, Keith is just heartbroken, M/M, Post-Relationship, Rant Fic, This Is Sad, lance isn't actually a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbrado/pseuds/amazingbrado
Summary: Keith's heartbroken over Lance





	Please Don't Lie

 Keith laid on his bed, clutching his pillow tight with his arms. He removes his face from where it was buried in the fluff, letting out a huff and looking at his bedside. He grabbed his phone and pulled it to his face.

 

_Sharpshooter: No Matt If Rihanna and Beyonce had a sing off, Beyonce would wipe the floor with her_

 

_FuckYaChickenStrips: ABSOLUTLEYNOT_

_FuckYaChickenStrips: Pidgie drag this fool_

 

_Pidgeon: It’s true Lance, riri is coming for bey’s throne_

 

_Sharpshooter: WHAT NO_

_Sharpshooter: KEITH BACK ME UP_

 

Keith chuckled and debated taking the Holts™ side before deciding against it. He began typing with a smirk, heat pooling in his chest as he responded to Lance's cries. 

 

_Keith.Kogane.1997: Sorry, Lance is right_

 

_Keith.Kogane.1997: I think his music taste is trash but Beyonce is the queen for a reason_

 

_FuckYaChickenStrips: fuck your chicken strips, Hot Topic_

 

_Pidgeon: T RA I TO R_

 

Keith couldn’t hold back his cheesy grin as he saw Lance typing.

 

_Sharpshooter: YES_

_Sharpshooter: THANK YOU KEITH_

 

_Keith.Kogane.1997: No prob_

 

_Sharpshooter: see keith understands me_

_Sharpshooter: Thanks babe!_

 

_FuckYaChickenStrips: >:PPPPP_

 

Keith’s heart clenched.

 

He couldn’t read anymore of the texts, seeing Lance call him babe again. He felt his nose start to burn as his heart pumps out a painful stab. The single pet name triggered too many bittersweet and hurtful memories.

 

_Keith.Kogane.1997: i got to go_

_Keith.Kogane.1997: bye_

 

_Sharpshooter: HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!_

 

Keith shut his phone and buried his head in his hands, threatening tears to pour out of his eyes. He felt his phone buzz and looked at his screen to see a new text from Matt. He shakily opened his phone and his chat logs with the guy. He and Matt didn’t get along at first, both jealous of each other in a weird way but they soon became super close. Shiro was his brother and closest companion but he could call Matt Holt his best friend by now.

 

_FuckYaChickenStrips: You alright?_

 

Keith knew he would know and typed out a fast response, maybe too fast.

 

_Keith.Kogane.1997: fine_

_Keith.Kogane.1997: In a rush_

 

_FuckYaChickenStrips: A rush? Uh huh_

_FuckYaChickenStrips: Yeah and I’m in a rush to finish this dumb essay_

 

_Keith.Kogane.1997: You were the one to choose an aerospace engineering major of all things_

 

_FuckYaChickenStrips: shut your fuck stop avoiding my interrogation_

_FuckYaChickenStrips: What’s up?_

 

_Keith.Kogane.1997: Shiro needed me down for dinner_

 

_FuckYaChickenStrips: Oh snap_

_FuckYaChickenStrips: Run like hell_

 

_Keith.Kogane.1997: see? Nothings wrong_

 

_FuckYaChickenStrips: -_- If you say so_

 

Keith let out a huff, on the verge of protesting when Matt sent a text before Keith could reply.

 

_FuckYaChickenStrips: It’s okay to not be over Lance. It was pretty sudden when he broke things off. He wanted to give you space and now it’s hard to adjust back how things were before, I get that._

_FuckYaChickenStrips: I wish I could say something to make you feel better but breakups are shit, I’m sorry man_

_FuckYaChickenStrips: Have a good night._

 

Keith grazed his eyes over Matt’s words multiple times before he shut his phone and threw in on a blanket draped on the floor. The boy laid his head back, cover his eyes with his forearm.

 

Lance had moved on.

 

When Keith and Lance had started dating, everything seemed perfect. Sure, they clashed and sometimes they fought, but honestly? They were happy. Keith had never been so vulnerable to anybody in his life but then for reasons that Keith didn't understand, the best time of his life came to an abrupt end.

 

Lance hadn’t been a fantastic ex. He blocked Keith’s number and unfollowed him on every social media, taking away every connection with Keith. He knew Lance was doing what he thought was right but that didnt stop him from feeling so shattered.

 

All Keith’s life he fought through anger. Any negative emotion was fueled into rage and he didn’t mind. He used the fire to rush him through everything he ever did for so long. Being mad was easier. But now all he felt was the overwhelming ache of pure sadness that he wasn't used to. He had really only cried 3 times in his life.

 

  1. The day his parents died.

  2. The day Keith found out Shiro was missing

  3. The day Lance broke up with him




 

He remembered the last phone call like the back of his hand. Lance had called things off with Keith while he was on vacation in Cuba, over text. Keith had called Lance four times before he picked up.

 

Keith had been waiting for the day he’d say he loved Lance and the day he’d hear Lance say "I love you". He hoped it would be a moment he cherished forever but it became a moment he dreaded to think about. A memory that hurt months after.

 

He remembered Lance’s broken voice. His cold voice. A voice Keith wasn't ever in the receding end of.

 

_I’m sorry, Keith._

 

He remembered his own shattered sobs that wrenched into the phone.

 

_Lance- Please don’t do this, Just- LISTEN-!_

 

He remembered the first time he’d heard Lance say it...

 

_I’m sorry. I love you, Keith but I’m sorry. It’s over._

 

...Before the call flatlined like his heartbeat.

 

Keith screamed. He clutched the sheets of his best and screeched like someone had punched a hole in his chest and broke his glass heart into a million pieces, leaving the shards to cut in through his lungs. The tear flowed out his eyes like waterfalls, pooling at the top before straining down his pale skin.

 

It was the worst feeling in the world.

 

It was so fucking painful.

 

Two weeks later and Keith is still so fragile.

 

The glatter shards of his heart remained.

 

Each shard stabbing his chest

 

_You are the most amazing boyfriend ever. I couldn’t ask for anything more. ❤_

 

An

 

_I’m going to kiss you so hard that you forget your own name but not mine._

 

Excruciatingly

 

_Aw I’m sorry babe. I wish I could have been there for you._

 

Painful

 

_You are honestly the best thing that’s ever happened to me._

 

**LIE.**

 

 

Keith ran a hand through his hair, the black hole in his body swirling. Tears formed in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I wish I could hate you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because all you ever said was a lie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _please don't lie_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it's not showing up, I'm currently trying to fix it but if you download the work or copy and paste it onto a google doc then it should work
> 
> EDIT: FIXED IT SORRY GUYS
> 
> Btw guys theres no hidden story behind this, it's just pure sadness


End file.
